Bags used for storing and transporting materials have been used for centuries. Using bags provides a means of efficiency for such activities. For example, handbags are a popular means for storing and carrying a plethora of items including money, keys, mobile phone, books, pen and paper, cosmetics and jewelry. Conventional purse designs typically utilize a main cavity in order to hold such items. Variations in design can add various pockets to the inside or outside of the purse cavity. While these cavities and pockets typically hold items of interest without loss of articles, they are unfavorable for holding certain metallic items, such as a necklace or rings, due to movement of the objects during transport. For example, necklaces may become intertwined with itself or other objects. Thus, upon retrieval of the necklace, it may be challenging to extract the object from the purse, or purse pocket, without breaking it. Even more, such movement may cause other types of damage to the metallic contents, such as scratches.
The object of the present invention solves this challenge by providing a means for maintaining positioning of the item of interest.